Crayons & Petals
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: "Well, it's too bad we didn't go to the same school."/But, when a young Megamind first attended school, Roxanne Richie was the first to talk to him. Drabble, Megamind/Roxanne.


_Crayons & Petals_

_Summary: "Well, it's too bad we didn't go to the same school."/But, when a young Megamind first attended school, Roxanne Richie was the first to talk to him. Drabble, Megamind/Roxanne._

_English Romance/Hurt/Comfort Rated: K+ Chapters:1 Words: Megamind & Roxanne R._

_And no one wants to play with the strange little boy that is bald and blue and wears a prison jumpsuit and carries a fish around with him. Even the teacher avoids him, so he sits in the back, working on experiments, or talking to his strange fish that he calls "Minion." Not a juvenile soul realizes, for they're enticed by the strong, flying boy that has real _super powers, but no brains at all.

So, when Megamind is hydrating and dehydrating is fish, a young Roxanne Richie sits right next to him during coloring time. He is utterly shocked; pretty little girls like Roxanne only talk to Metroman, or cluster in groups, coloring pictures of dolls or rainbows or unicorns. She has dark pigtails, and a dress the color of cranberries, and papers stuffed into her dress pockets.

"Hi," she says, not unfriendly, but not super-happily like the rest of them, and just her voice makes him stop, large eyes frozen on the alien fish drifting through the water. No one has ever said "hi" to him, ever; not the prisoners who raised him, or the teacher, or any other kids. But now, his first "hi" is sweet and pure and _real._

Megamind stares at Roxanne for a moment, waiting for her to burst out laughing, or run off screaming, or tell Metroman to beat him up. She stays still, observing his features. "H-hi," he answers, stuttering only because he's not able to form normal words, like "school" and "hello." Roxanne thinks that when he stutters, he's the slightest bit cute, and that his fish is pretty, and his eyes are pretty, and the color of his suit is pretty.

"Blue is my favorite color," Roxanne finally says, rolling a cyan crayon over to Megamind, whose already large eyes widen again, staring at the crayon like one would a weapon. She giggles; he's funny, unlike Metroman. "It's a crayon silly, you draw with it! Like this!" Roxanne picks up a crayon-dark red this time-and begins to doodle a flower on a piece of paper.

"Oh…" Megamind attempts to recreate Roxanne's intricate flower on his own paper, but his results are sloppy circles and misshapen petals. "Oh." He's disappointed that his isn't as pretty as hers, but he likes that the color of the crayon resembles his skin. Minion swims around gleefully at the sight of the emblem, but Megamind isn't paying attention. "It's not a very good rock."

"Rock? It's a flower!" Roxanne exclaims, but then collapses into giggles like it's all some big joke, and Megamind joins in, only because he likes when Roxanne laughs. He doesn't know what on Earth a "flower" is, but he knows what rocks are, and that they're rough and hard and sharp. "Flower. Oh!" Roxanne digs through her backpack, laying something across the table: a slightly wilted pansy, stem still green and petals fragile and purple. "This is a flower."

Megamind can only stare at the gorgeous item set before him, gently prodding the stem with his finger, afraid of destroying such beauty. His hands clumsily brush against the brittle petals, and a few, tiny crumbs of purple break off into his hand. "I broke it!" he gasps, and for the first time, he realizes that he can destroy, break down, take things apart; he has that kind of power.

"It's okay," Roxanne assures him, gently placing a second pansy in his hand, "there, another flower. Just be careful." She smiles, until the teacher calls them to the center for sing-along, and she stands, collecting her things. "Aren't you coming over for sing-along?"

Megamind opens his mouth, like he wants to say something, like he needs to say something, but instead closes it, shaking his head. Roxanne looks a little crestfallen, but goes to the center anyway, looking over her shoulder once, twice, three times. He looks down at the flower, then at Roxanne's pigtails, then at Minion.

Megamind sticks the flower in his pocket, and has the sudden urge to destroy.


End file.
